


Vanilla

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was one fantasy Rodney hoped would one day come true, but he knew the chances of that happening were nonexistent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentflux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/gifts).



> Written for:  
>  **mcsheplets** 215: fantasy  
>  **trope_bingo** prompt: backrubs/massages
> 
> For **silentflux** as a small thank you.

Everyone had a fantasy and Rodney was no different in that respect, though he made sure to keep his fantasy strictly private, not even sharing it with Jennifer. And perhaps that should have been the biggest clue that his relationship with Jennifer was doomed to failure. After all, if he could not share this particular fantasy with the person he intended to spend the rest of his life with then perhaps he was with the wrong person. It wasn't even a particularly nasty or weird fantasy compared to many he'd heard over the years.

What he fantasized about was having someone massage him with vanilla scented oil, digging deep into tense shoulder, neck, and back muscles and turning him into a quivering wreck before having their _wicked way_ with him. It seemed almost too innocent and if his fantasy had ended there then perhaps he might have been able to share it. The truly secret part of his fantasy was having someone use that same oil to slick him up and massage him deep inside.

He hadn't been able to ask Jennifer even though she was no stranger to a pair of latex gloves and a prostate examination on her patients, but something about Jennifer doing this to him was too clean. Too clinical. Too... wrong. Or maybe it was because she did this as part of her day job that made it lose its eroticism when he tried to fantasize doing this with her.

Or maybe she simply didn't have all the right equipment to replace those fingers with something thicker. Longer.

Rodney sighed. He might as well face it that what he really wanted was to be fucked, long and hard, and not by something made of jelly or rubber, or whatever else they made sex toys out of these days. He wanted a cock, and not just any cock. He wanted John's cock, and that was never going to happen.

Of course he should have known he would never be able to keep this a secret forever. One alien truth drug later had him spilling all sorts of secrets - from early childhood tinkering with the family television, to this deepest secret of all. Anything to stop him blurting out secrets about Atlantis; its defenses, weaknesses, command codes... people.

Unfortunately John overheard every. single. word.

He was back in his quarters on Atlantis now, having been rescued by Ronon's and Lorne's combined teams. The truth serum had cleared from his system but the whole ordeal had left him too ashamed to face anyone, least of all John. So when the chime sounded he decided to ignore it, sighing when Colonel 'Supergene' overrode the closed door a few minutes later.

He was face down on the bed, head buried in a pillow, which muffled his words. "If you've come to cause me physical pain and suffering then bear in mind I'm already beating myself up about it."

Rodney tensed as another minute passed with strangely familiar yet totally unexpected sounds in the background. The mattress dipped with the weight of an extra body and moments later a bony finger stabbed him in the upper arm, forcing him to turn his head to satisfy his curiosity.

"Ow!" He stated faintly.

He opened one eye just a fraction to see something dangling right in front of his face, and opened them fully when he realized exactly what it was.

"Is this some new kind of torture?"

"Only if you want it that way," John replied with a smirk, and that's when Rodney realized the strangely familiar sounds had been those of John undressing. John's clothes were in a heap on the floor and he was totally naked.

"Really?" Hope filled Rodney.

The scent of vanilla essence filling the air was his answer.

END  
 


End file.
